The present invention relates to a vehicle safety belt system adapted to restrain an occupant in his seat. More particularly, this invention relates to a remote tension-relieving apparatus for relieving tension on a shoulder belt when in use by an occupant of a vehicle.
Safety belt systems typically include a shoulder belt and a retractor having a rewind mechanism biased to rewind the shoulder belt into the retractor. The tension on the shoulder belt is produced by the rewind mechanism of the retractor. The present invention is adapted to be located in a position remote from the retractor and is adapted to overcome the tension on the shoulder belt caused by the rewind mechanism in the retractor when the occupant is using the shoulder belt.
The present invention is an improvement of a safety belt tension-relieving apparatus disclosed in FIGS. 1-3 of United States Patent No. 3,930,682 entitled "Safety Belt Tension-Relieving Apparatus" filed Sept. 30, 1974 in the name of F. Booth.